Dictionnaire spécial Weasley
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Amis lecteurs du Chicaneur, voilà un reportage spécial Weasley sous forme de dictionnaire, écrit par votre fidèle reporteur, Luna Lovegood Longbottom. Pour tous savoir sur cette famile de sorciers, ouvrez cette édition spéciale !


**Un Dictionnaire spécial Weasleys**

Author's note: Rien ne m'appartient tout est a J.

Lexique de base aux apprentis sorcièrs sur la famille Weasley : article paru dans une édition du Chicaneur après la Guerre.

*****

Aux fidèles lecteurs du Chicaneur, je vous propose de découvrir sous la forme d'un dictionnaire, une des plus grandes familles de la communauté des sorciers. J'ai nommé les Weasley. Pour votre information je suis moi-même régulièrement en contact avec cette famille car Ginny Weasley Potter est une de mes amies.

Luna Lovegood Longbottom, reporteur au Chicaneur.

*****

**A**: Arthur Weasley, membre éminent de la communauté des sorcièrs et de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Père de sept enfants, époux de Molly Weasley. Son ambition est de découvrir comment les avions volent

**B**: Bill Weasley, fils ainé d'Arthur et Molly, briseur de sort chez Gringotts, époux de Fleur Delacour. Particularité: son visage est défiguré suite à une agression d'un loup-garou. Membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

**C**: Charlie Weasley, deuxième fils d'Arthur et Molly, dresseur de dragon en Roumanie. Membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

**D**: Delacour, parents par alliance des Weasleys. Famille d'origine Française. Gabrielle Delacour, la jeune soeur de Fleur est éléve à BeauxBatons.

**E**: Eminente dixit Dumbledore "Les Weasleys sont une de nos plus éminentes familles de sorcièrs".

**F**: Fred Weasley, jumeau de Georges, Membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, chahuteurs en chef de Poudlard. Malheuresement décedé lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

**G**: Georges Weasley, jumeau de Fred, Membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, chahuteurs en chef de Poudlard. Dirige un magasin "Farces pour sorciers Fatécieux". Particularité : il lui manque une oreille. Membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

**H**: Hermione Granger, épouse de Ronald Weasley, fut préfête à Poudlard, a aidée à la recherche des Horcruxes. Mère de Hugo et Rose Weasley. Fondatrice de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

**I**: Indéfectible loyauté des Weasleys envers Harry, Dumbledore, et l'Ordre du Phoenix.

**J**: Joyeux moments passés au Terrier pendant les vacances d'après ce que Ginny m'a racontée ce n'est jamais triste chez eux.

**K**: Krum Viktor, sorcièr bulgare et ancien soupirant d'Hermione Granger.

**L**: Loutry Sainte-Chapsoule, lieu d'habitation des Weasleys, nous sommes voisins avec eux.

**M**: Molly Weasley, épouse d'Arthur, mère de sept enfants, Membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. On lui doit la mort de Bellatix Lestrange lors de la Grande Bataille de seule chose que redoutent ses enfants d'elle sont ses explosions de colères comparables à l'éruption d'un volcan.

**N**: Neville Londubat (mon mari), ami de longue date d'Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione. Membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore, il fut particulièrement actif lors de la Grande Bataille. Un vrai Gryffondor aujourd'hui professeur de botanique à Poudlard.

**O**: Ordre du Phoenix, ordre fondé par Albus Dumbledore pour la lutte contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Les Weasleys en ont fait partie.

**P: **Percy Weasley, fils d'Arthur et Molly, fut brouillé avec sa famille, avant de revenir à la raison et de se battre pendant la Grande Bataille de Poudlard.

**Q**: Quidditch, jeu bien connu de la communauté des sorciers et où plusieurs des enfants Weasley se sont distingués dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

**U**: Unique fille d'Arthur et Molly, Ginny Weasley est une jeune sorcière au caractère bien trempée. Epouse du Survivant et mère de trois enfants: James, Albus et Lilly.

**R**: Ronald Weasley, dernier fils d'Arthur et Molly, meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore. A aidé Harry lors de la recherche des Horcruxes.

**S**: Sang-Pur, les Weasleys ont le sang-pur mais ont longtemps été considéres commes des traitres à leurs sang en partie à cause d'Arthur et de sa passion pour les Moldus.

**T**: Terrier, nom de la maison des Weasleys, une maison ancienne et magique comme il n'en existe presque plus.

**V**: Voldemort, les Weasleys ont étés des farouches opposants du Mage Noir.

**X**: A ce jour nous ne connaissons pas le nombre exact des petits-enfants d'Arthur et Molly et c'est bien dommage. Mais une chose est sûre leur descendance s'annonce nombreuse.

**Y: **Yeux, pour Harry Potter, les yeux de Ginny sont une pure merveille.

**Z: **Zabini Blaise, un ancien éléve de Serpentard qui à autrefois éprouvé des sentiments pour Ginny Weasley .

*****

Fin

Une petite review please ?

Annie11117


End file.
